


02

by cervine_salad



Series: Mating Rituals [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: Keith spills the beans about something unplanned. It goes well.





	02

“You okay?” Keith murmurs, his arm around his best friend’s waist in warm support.

“Just tired,” Shiro says softly, reassuring. He smiles. “Ready for bed.”

Against his better judgment, Keith feels a pleasant twinge in his gut at the words, at the tone Shiro strikes when it’s just the two of them. He’s speaking close to Keith’s ear, leaning against him, only a little drunk as they stumble together back to their room from the party. Keith isn’t drunk; didn’t even have a single drop of anything beyond water, but no one questions it.

Shiro’s promotion to Commander after his leadership in this terrible war has inspired a lot of people; Keith knows Shiro would much rather retire quietly than receive such public praise, but he couldn’t just not make an appearance at his own party. And wherever Shiro goes, Keith follows; not because Keith is the follower type, but because for one man and one only, he’ll go to Hell and back.

“The guest of honor was the first one out the door,” Keith jokes, and his head dips against Shiro’s shoulder. It’s pure affection; Shiro drinks it in, returning the gesture, and their fingers lace as they walk. It feels natural. Something stirs in Keith that only stirs when they touch. It’s powerful, a strange magnetism.

In their Garrison apartment, Keith locks the door behind them. They leave the lights off, feeling their way to the bedroom half by the dim light of the kitchen, half by memory. Shiro is still holding Keith’s hand. Keith concedes to let him lead, and before long they’re stripping out of their formal clothes, Keith tugging Shiro’s tie knot loose and working his belt open, Shiro shucking Keith’s button-down off his shoulders to mouth at his collarbones.

“I have condoms,” Shiro mutters. “In that top drawer.”

Keith knows which one he means, and he almost springs for it; but something stops him. His fingers tighten on the waistband of Shiro’s slacks.

His hesitation doesn’t go unnoticed. Shiro halts, his hands resting on Keith’s shoulders, feeling the heat coming off him.

“What?” he prompts, softly. His human fingers brush a stray wisp of black hair out of Keith’s face, tucking it behind his ear.

Keith thinks about it only for another half beat. “Nothing. Sorry.”

Shiro wants to question him further, but Keith can be stubborn with his secret thoughts, and right now Shiro is burning for him. He cares – he cares so, so much about Keith. But he doesn’t like to press him before he’s ready to talk, and Keith is looking up into his eyes with a feral sharpness that stands the hair up on the back of his neck with anticipation. He runs a hand down Keith’s ribs, squeezes the soft place at his hip.

“Not as tired as you thought, huh, Commander?” Keith leans close, and they breathe each other in; Shiro feels a shudder of arousal rip through him from spine to groin when Keith’s lips brush his jaw.

In one smooth motion, Shiro bends his knees, hooks his arms under Keith’s thighs, lifts him into the air and then tosses him to the bed like he weighs nothing. Keith laughs, the breath knocked out of him, and before he can get it back he’s tugging Shiro’s big frame closer to his body as the man descends on him with a hungry mouth. When Shiro wrestles his underwear to his ankles, crawls between his legs, Keith feels that ominous jolt of dark desire in his pelvis, like an electric current. It claws at his insides when they get close, lets Keith knows it’s there and not going away.

It’s been like this for a few weeks now, but Keith doesn’t talk about it. They’ve been so busy, and Shiro has his obligations and Keith has his own; and when they are together, alone, it’s rare that it lasts more than a night. He knows it’s temporary, that at some point things will settle down. But sooner rather than later, he’s going to have to tell Shiro the truth.

In any case, it just never feels like the right time to say, “I’m pregnant.”

But he fucking blurts it out anyway, right when Shiro is rolling the condom on, because Shiro is hot and he’s so eager and trusting and in love and Keith would do anything and give him anything, even his life, and he can’t lie to him anymore out of fear.

When he says it, Shiro stops dead, one hand still squeezing the air from the reservoir tip of the condom between his fingers. “What?” he murmurs, like he didn’t hear him.

Keith swallows, hard, leaning back on his elbows. He wishes he hadn’t said it. Why did he say it?

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Keith murmurs. “I know you don’t need this right now. I’ve known for a little over a week, I started feeling weird so I saw the base doctor and… Listen, it’s my responsibility, I’ll take care of this early and end it here if…”

“Keith,” Shiro stutters, his hand on Keith’s thigh on instinct. “What are you talking about? I’m…” He starts laughing, breathlessly, taking Keith’s face in his hands. Keith stares into him, bright-eyed, feeling tears building behind the dams of his eyelids.

“I should have told you,” Keith rasps. “I’m sorry.”

“Keith, I’m so happy.” Shiro is still in disbelief, but he’s blissful. He tugs Keith close, folds him in his arms, kisses him everywhere he can reach. “Wow. Keith… I’m so happy.”

Keith melts into his partner’s embrace. “Do you think we can do it?”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Shiro pulls away just enough to smile into his eyes. “I can’t imagine it with anyone other than you. You’re my family, Keith. I’m so excited.” His dark grey eyes glimmer. “I love you.”

Keith feels that ache again, something deep and tingling. He’s horny, but not the normal kind. His body tells him this is very different.

“I love you, too,” Keith whispers. “So much.”

Shiro starts peeling the condom off, and Keith waits with uncertainty. Maybe Shiro wants to talk more, wants to slow down, maybe he doesn’t want to fuck. Keith would respect it, of course, but he knows he’s going to have to masturbate beforehand just to focus on any forthcoming conversation. He can’t even look down at Shiro’s erection because he knows he’ll want to pin him and ride it for the remainder of the night.

The intensity of the last three weeks has surprised even Shiro, the way Keith’s been rubbing up against him at any opportunity, purring in his ear in the morning until Shiro eats him out, or jumping him in the shower to suck him off. Keith’s never had a particular thing for balls, either, but recently he’s been looking for every green light to suck them like candy. It makes sense, now, and Shiro has to shoot him a teasing smile.

“So that’s why I haven’t been able to get you off me,” he laughs.

Keith feels color warming his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m so fucking horny,” he mutters in complaint. “I thought human pregnancy hormones would be bad enough, but… being half Galra doesn’t make it any easier.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m happy to help.” Shiro laughs, pushes him playfully onto his back again. Keith tugs him close.

“I don’t… want this to scare you,” Keith says softly.

Shiro’s smile warms his face, and he plants gentle kisses along the side of his face. “It’s okay to be scared. But we don’t need to be.” He pulls back to look into his eyes. “I can do anything with you next to me. I want to be with you, Keith. I want to spend my life with you.”

Keith cradles his face, receiving his long, warm kiss. “Me, too.”

“So, um…” Shiro throws him a sly look. “Do you still want to get it on?”

_____

“Just like that,” Keith moans, breathy, knees tucked up to his chest, ankles pinned under Shiro’s biceps as the man pounds into him. Their bed protests underneath them, the headboard knocking the wall, but they’ve been lost in each other since Shiro opened him up with eager fingers. Keith’s words are punctuated by deep thrusts that knock the breath out of him. “Don’t stop… please…. Shiro… Shiro!”

Shiro’s bent over him, gripping the soft places above his hips, fingers digging. He’s flushed from cheeks to chest, bright red, lips parted to heave hot breath. When he leans down to slot his lips over Keith’s, he groans into his mouth as Keith’s cunt squeezes and splits around his cock.

The pleasure is intense without protection; Keith’s pussy leaks sweet cream, slicking Shiro’s shaft, and the swollen head of his uncut prick barrels deep into the tender ring of Keith’s cervix. It hurts, but it hurts good; Keith struggles for breath, rocking his hips against his lover’s, gripping the taut muscle of Shiro’s glutes as if he can pull him deeper inside. He’s so deep already, but Keith wants more. All of him. His pulse thunders in his ears, every cell in his body on fire.

Shiro’s quiet, suddenly, and his pace slows as he changes their position, letting Keith’s knees down and letting those lean thighs bracket his waist. It’s comfortable, and Keith moans softly into his ear as Shiro leans close to press chest to chest. Their hearts thud fluidly against each other’s ribs, and Shiro mouths at his neck.

“Are you okay?” Keith whispers. His walls flutter around the length still sunken inside him.

Shiro moves, slow and firm, the fat middle of his shaft rubbing and stretching Keith’s pussy in just the right place. He could come like this, just from this.

“I love you so much,” Shiro breathes.

Keith’s brows furrow. “I love you, too.”

“I’m so happy,” Shiro says again, soft, kissing Keith’s throat. “Thank you.”

Keith finds himself laughing, breathlessly. “For what?”

“My baby.” Shiro massages his thighs, his hips, his ass. Keith feels that telltale pressure building behind his pubic bone, warm and buzzing like a deep itch. “You’re having my baby.”

Words don’t really describe it. Shiro fucks him slow, reverent, like he’s worshipping at an altar. His thick silver brows knit over his sober gaze, watching Keith’s face, watching his lover’s lips part in pleasure as they move together. Keith never expected it, but it’s so sexy – like Shiro’s leaking dick is watering a seed he planted, like he’s giving it to Keith hard as a gift of thanks, like he’s trying to fill his belly with cum so Keith can retain it and nourish it greedily until he feels the strange, foreign magic of tiny fingernails grazing his insides. Keith feels his jaw harden, his eyes burn with a golden glow, and he knows if he looked down he would find his pussy swollen purple and ravenous for his mate. He knows without question he would die for him, die for what grows inside him this very moment. His body, his heart, his soul belong only to Shiro. Galra mate for life.

He clings to his best friend, whispers he loves him, lets him take them over the edge.


End file.
